thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vangelus
Vangelus is a Euro-Asian fellow who lives on the west coast of Canada. He was known around Youtube, a few spots of the Transformers fandom, and the forums of TGWTG.com as a toy reviewer. On the 56th edition of Transmission Awesome, it was revealed that he was going to be one of the newest producers and will bring with him his exciting and informative toy review series. His online media hobby began when he was inspired to try creating digital music by his good friend DJ Enigma (AKA Hydrophidian) during a 90-day vacation in Japan in late 2007. Later encouraged by his friends King Laffo and Facecaptain, he tried working in the video medium. He's now in possession of an HD camcorder and is trying to teach himself the Final Cut Pro software suite. HIS REVIEWS He makes videos about toys as he considers himself a "well adjusted man-child". He started with the online Transformers fandom back in the 1990s, also participating in several of the neighbouring fandoms over the years. In 2008, he saw many Transformers reviews being very deadpan and non-entertaining. So, he decided to create a review series with a humourous slant because of it. He likes to talk about toys and share his accumulated knowledge of useless trivia about them and the industry that makes them. His videos are often co-habitated by an assexual set of text subtitles (called "The Subtitles") who berate, correct, and abuse Vangelus while sometimes crushing on aspects of the toys or fiction he is covering. Vangelus and The Subtitles share what is best described as a highly-abusive platonic bromance, and have had their partnership tested by malicious forces on more than one occasion. V-Chat *2010 Aftermath (January 1st, 2011) *Hallmark to my Heart (February 5th, 2011) *Spring Into Me (March 5th, 2011) *Fool Me Once (March 31st, 2011) *May I Come Over? (May 1st, 2011) *Programming Lapse (July 1st, 2011) *Show Them (January 1st, 2012) *deMAGnetized (February 16th, 2012) *Face Off (June 19th, 2012) V-Build *Star Saber (Transformers Kabaya) (May 21st, 2012) *Breakdown (Transformers Prime) (July 30th, 2012) *Knockout (Transformers Prime) (August 15th, 2012) *Zombie Cliffjumper (Transformers Prime) (August 22nd, 2012) *Skywarp (Transformers Prime) (September 2nd, 2012) *TMNT Shellraiser (September 9th, 2012) *Go-Buster Ace (Minipla) (October 4th, 2012) *Soundwave (Transformers Prime) (October 6th, 2012) *Vehicons (Transformers Prime) (October 13th, 2012) *Megatron (Transformers Prime) (October 20th, 2012) *Ratchet (Transformers Prime) (November 14th, 2012) *Dark Matter Caliber (Transformers Prime) (November 21st, 2012) *Reprolabels P4 (TF Prime Knock Out) (November 28th, 2012) *Megatron Darkness (Transformers Prime) (December 14th, 2012) *Unicron (Transformers Prime) (December 28th, 2012) *Fortress Maximus (Kabaya) (March 16th, 2013) *Ironhide (Transformers Prime) (March 23rd, 2013) *Swerve (Transformers Prime) (March 30th, 2013) *Slicing Kreon V (April 6th, 2013) *Arcee (Transformers Prime) (April 13th, 2013) *Cosmotector (April 20th, 2013) *Reprosatsu Decals (May 4th, 2013) *Lego Galaxy Squad at MAGFest 2013 (May 11th, 2013) *Stunticon Wildrider (Transformers Prime) (September 12th, 2013) *Rumble (Transformers Prime) (September 25th, 2013) *Minipla Go-Busters (October 19th, 2013) *KRE-O Mech Venom Strike Set (November 30th, 2013) *Dreadwing (Transformers Prime) (December 7th, 2013) *Lego Piece of Resistance (The LEGO Movie) (February 10th, 2014) *Shell & BH (Transformers Prime) (February 12th, 2014) *Mojibakeru Mushi Bakeru (February 16th, 2014) *Maketoys Hyper Novae Wing Glow Installation (February 19th, 2014) *Leo Prime and LP (Transformers Prime) (March 2nd, 2014) *Ultra Magnus and Ulma (Transformers Prime) (March 9th, 2014) *Tenkai Knights Mini-Figures (March 16th, 2014) *LEGO Melting Room (June 6th, 2014) *Construct-bots Dead End & Autobot Hound (June 27th, 2014) *Construct-bots Dinobots (Grimlock/Slug/Strafe) (July 26th, 2014) *BMOG Carbearator & Chopp-Or (August 1st, 2014) *KRE-O Transformers Scorn Street Chase (August 8th, 2014) *Unicorn Gundam Ver. Ka (August 15th, 2014) *Halo Mega Bloks UNSC Mongoose & Emile (August 25th, 2014) *Construct-bots Dino Riders (September 26th, 2014) *Lockdown and Drift (October 3rd, 2014) *K'Nex Titanfall Militia Ogre Titan (October 10th, 2014) *LEGO Ideas Research Institute (November 29th, 2014) *Assassin's Creed Borgia Guard Pack (Mega Bloks) (December 4th, 2014) *OYO Sports NHL Hockey (January 14th, 2015) *Construct-bots Dinobot Warriors (January 21st, 2015) *Bandai SpruKits Halo Master Chief (Level 2) (January 28th, 2015) *LEGO Imperial Shuttle Polybag (February 4th, 2015) *Transformers Prime Silas Breakdown & Magi (February 11th, 2015) *Call of Duty CLAW Assault (Mega Bloks) (February 18th, 2015) *Windblade Reprolabels (April 10th, 2015) *Thundercracker & Silver Metal Balo (Transformers Prime) (April 29th, 2015) *Columpio's Hip Surgery (May 6th, 2015) *Optimus Prime Kreon Battle Changer (July 24th, 2015) *Bandai SpruKits Arkham City Batman (Level 2) (July 31st, 2015) *Mega Bloks Vulture Attack (Call of Duty) (August 7th, 2015) *Tailgate Reprolabels (Transformers Generations) (August 14th, 2015) Specials *NYCC 2011 - Vangelus Interviews Artists' Alley (November 1st, 2011) *NYCC 2011 - Vangelus Interviews Toymakers (November 2nd, 2011) *NYCC 2011 - Tiger & Bunny Panel (November 12th, 2011) *Confidence Fluffer (January 8th, 2012) *TF Prime Cliffjumper (1st Ed) - YT Retropost (February 6th, 2012) *Deforide Kamen Ryder Ryuki - YT Retropost (March 5th, 2012) *SFB: CSI Victoria (March 24th, 2012) *5 Things Not To Do At A Interview (April 16th, 2012) *Transformers TurboTracks - YT Retropost (May 30th, 2012) *Balance - Teaser & Campaign Promo (September 15th, 2012) *Bad Romance Karaoke with Vangelus (TFcon 2013) (September 4th, 2013) *Fan Media Panel with Vangelus & Peaugh (TFcon 2013) (September 18th, 2013) *Lego Iron Man vs. The Mandarin Ultimate Showdown (October 12th, 2013) *The Lego Movie No-Spoiler Vlog (February 9th, 2014) *Call of Duty Mountain Recon Set Megabloks (July 4th, 2014) *Vangelus on Patreon (May 1st, 2015) *Vangelus at Con Bravo 2015 (July 20th, 2015) *James Roberts Interview (TFcon 2015) (August 5th, 2015) Links *Vangelus at Channel Awesome *Vangelus's Youtube Channel *Vangelus's Podcasts *Vangelus's blog *Vangelus on The Cape Radio *Vangelus's TVTropes Page *Vangelus's TFWiki Page Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Inked Reality